This Means War
by dcandthebirds112446
Summary: Best friends Richard Grayson and Roy Harper have worked together for a long time. They know they would protect each other in any situation. But what happens when Rachel Roth comes into the picture and begins to break these men apart without even realizing it? Is all fair in love and war? Read to find out. RobinxRavenxSpeedy. Rated T for now. Will switch to M eventually.


**Well the votes are in and surprisingly, it was close but by time I closed polls, Raven would be the girl. And Speedy and Richard would be the guys. So yay. lol This chapter is pretty darned short. But it's only the first one right? Think of it more as an... Intro of some sort. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Nightwing. Arsenal." Richard heard the voice of their mission leader through the earpiece.

"Yep." He answered short and sweet.

"We hear ya boss." Roy stated adjusting his cufflinks.

"Good. " she said. "You are to bring in Slade and Rose Wilson for interrogation." Richard checked his pocket once more for extra magazines to load into his gun. Doing the job he did, he could never have too many. "Arsenal. Nightwing, remember this is a covert operation. As few witnesses as possible." Roy rolled his eyes.

"No mistakes. We got it Cheshire." Richard looked at his friend with a small knowing smile before straightening up, and approaching the party side by side. They walked through the double doors and down the steps surveying the room.

It was large enough to make sudden movements without drawing too much attention, but not enough to take out two highly trained mercenaries quietly. It would be nearly impossible. Richard looked to Roy with a slightly worried expression.

"We've got this." he assured his friend before walking to the bar.

Richard looked around scouting the party for girls he could score numbers from after the job was done. He met a pair of shining green eyes with a blonde pixie cut making a bee line towards him. Roy chuckled while shaking his head.

"Just can't help it, can you?" He asked quietly.

"It's a blessing and a curse." Richard shrugged and finished before the woman stopped in front of him.

"Hello there." she began seductively, "I saw you from across the room, and I had to say something about that gorgeous suit you're wearing." She flashed a bright white smile to him.

"Thank you." He kissed her hand. "There's not another one like it."

"One of a kind? Just like me." she giggled as she spoke. Roy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He opted to turn his head instead. And at that moment, a helicopter was landing on the roof outside and letting off a man with an eyepatch covering what he assumed to be a nasty accident on his right eye. He wore a one piece suit with a black and brown color scheme. And by his side, a younger woman with stark white hair and green eyes. Their outfits were almost identical except the girl's top was skin tight and exposed her midriff. And her pants hung a little baggy until the bottom cuffs which seemed to be connected to her stiletto heels.

No mistaking it. That was Slade and his daughter Rose. The top two mercenaries being hired to take out United States officials. They were good, but they had a serious weakness. They only worked with each other. Nobody to cover their tracks but them. So it was easy to track them down after they made one little slip up. But capturing them had been another problem in itself. Roy looked to Richard and the girl he was flirting with.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we've got work to do." he said watching the two enter the room. Richard, completely oblivious at the moment, kept his eyes trained on the blonde.

"No we don't." he laughed.

"Yeah." he said while turning Richard's head to the pair walking into another room closed off from the party. "We do."

"Ah. Hold that thought lovely lady." he refocused on the mission. He and Roy made their way to the outside roof, and waited for the signal. When Cheshire alerted them of gunfire, they had to move in.

Roy crouched down and before Richard got too far, " Wait! Do you have any extra magazines?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"You never bring your own, Harper." He laughed as he pulled one out.

"That's cause I've always got you next to me, man." Roy caught it and stuffed it in his jacket pocket as Richard took off in another direction.

Within the first three minutes of waiting Chesire's voice came in loud and clear. "Gunfire heard! Move! Nightwing, she's coming your way!" Richard kicked Rose as she tried to run for the helicopter.

" Didn't your mommy teach you not to hit girls?" She pulled a katana out from her case, "Its so impolite." She lunged at him but he backflipped making her sword slap the ground. He smirked at her goading her to come closer. He could tell he was making her angry as he dodged each swing of her sword. He could also tell she was one of those fighters who became predictable when fighting hard and not smart. He was about to counter an attempted blow when he felt a hard punch to the side of his jaw and a low taunting voice spoke.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk tsk, Rose dear, what did I teach you about fighting smart, not hard." Richard got up as soon as possible readying himself for another attack. Slade looked at him not even stumbling over his words. Almost as if he were expecting him to do it. "And you. Aren't you trained to be aware of your surroundings?"

"Maybe you should take your own advice!" Roy called out as an arrow grazed his shoulder and another pierced through his daughter's hand.  
He hissed at the pain, and his daughter tried her best not to scream out in agony as she ripped it through her flesh and flung it to the side.

Richard was fighting Slade while Roy launched his arrows at Rose. She tried her best to dodge them until he had her backed into a corner. She looked behind her and knew the fall would kill her, jumping to escape was not an option. Slade saw his daughter defenseless, took his pistol out and shot the crossbow out of Roy's hands and sent it shattering to the ground. She kicked him and quickly used his shoulders as leverage to flip over him and land on the other side putting him in the corner. He fought back as long as he could before he was hanging over the edge.

"Daddy a little help over here." He threw her the pistol but Richard intercepted it and slyly removed the magazine before taking a hit to the stomach. Slade retrieved the gun and looked at Richard who wasn't moving.

"Finish his little friend. But save one bullet for me." He tossed it to her and she nodded smirking.

"Awww and he's cute too." She removed the safety. And her dad walked over to them."What a waste." She pulled the trigger and looked confused as nothing came out. Her eyes went wide with sudden realization. "Dad!" she tried to warn him, but it was too late. Richard had appeared behind Slade, slipped his fingers into the fresh wound on his shoulder from Roy's arrow and twisted it all in a matter of two seconds making him scream out in pain. An elbow jab on his collarbone shattered it and put him into shock. Rose lunged for him but once again, she was fighting angry and not thinking. Had she been thinking, she would have realized they were on the edge of the building, and she had leapt off to her doom. Richard quickly helped Roy up on the roof and the watched helplessly as she fell Her scream filled the night until ending suddenly with the sound of her body and the hood of a moving car colliding.

Slade jumped after her, but had a parachute deployed before reaching too low to the ground. He landed right next to her body and looked at her with a tear threatening to enter his eye. He pushed her white hair off of her face, kissed her forehead briefly and whispered solemnly "I'm sorry." , before running off into the night and ignoring the forming crowd.

Roy winced as the crowd only grew with passing time. "On a scale of 1 to rip shit. How pissed do you think Jade's gonna be?"

Richard shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair already dreading returning to headquarters.

* * *

**Phew. As you can see action scenes Really are not my thing. But I did try! I swear! lol hope you guys enjoyed. reviews and criticism are always welcome!**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie**


End file.
